Moonlight
by A.Seance.Down.Below
Summary: What if Bella fought back her fears and did decide to marry Edward at the end of New Moon? Would she cheat death long enough to make it to the wedding? What will Jacob do about all of this? New Penname, same story! I was formerly xIxHEARTxEDWARDx
1. Chapter 1: My Love For You Is Eternal

Moonlight

Chapter 1

I gazed into his intense amber eyes, mulling over the question carefully. I knew what I wanted, and this was the only way.

_I will not hurt him like Renee hurt Charlie, _I told myself sternly as I whispered, "I would marry you a thousand times over." His eyes sparkled with joy.

If he could have cried, happy tears would be streaming down his marble face as he whispered softly into my ear, "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with every fiber of my existence."

He stayed all night, watching the gentle rise and fall of my chest as I slept.

………………………………………..

I woke to Edward's gentle voice chanting, "I love you. Forever." in my ear, the echo of my lullaby against the walls of my room in the background. I flipped over in bed to stare at his celestial face, a smile playing across my sleepy lips_. I made the right choice_, I thought blissfully to myself as he leaned in to kiss me lovingly.

However, I was suddenly fighting the urge to pee. The _really_ _strong_ urge. I hopped out of bed, blushing furiously while dashing to the bathroom. I could hear Edward chuckling softly to himself in the other room.

I thought I might as well wash up while I was in there, so I poked my head out the door and said I was getting in the shower. As I let the lukewarm water (reeeally need to get Charlie to fix the water heater) engulf me, I felt my feet begin to slide from under my body.

_Oh, shit_, I thought to myself as my butt hit the shower floor with a loud crash. Thank god Charlie was already on his Saturday fishing expedition, or else he already would have had the hospital on the line, rambling about a fractured pelvis.

I was rubbing my bruised backside when I heard the shower curtain rustle. Edward's muffled voice came from the other side of the curtain, gently asking me to give him my arm so he could help me up from the floor. I blushed red as a tomato and offered him my wrist.

Once I was solidly standing, he said, "What am I going to do with you? I'll be downstairs fixing breakfast." I heard the door click shut behind him. _Always the gentleman_, I sighed.

……………………………………

As I sat eating my carefully prepared waffles under Edward's watchful gaze, I asked, "What would you like to do today?"

"I was thinking we should go for a road trip," he said thoughtfully. In response to my apprehensive expression, he laughed and added, "Just for the afternoon. I'm not sure whether Charlie could handle another seemingly random disappearance."

Five minutes later, we were speeding hand in hand down the freeway in Edward's shiny Volvo.

…………………………………….

As the wind coming from the open window whipped through my hair, I silently mused over my decision. Charlie will turn purple, Renee will faint, Rosalie will seethe, and Alice will shriek.

_Oh my god! Alice! She probably saw this happen and will be waiting to drag me around every bridal boutique in the state of Washington!_ I groaned loudly and Edward twirled to face me, concern in his eyes.

"Is anything wrong? Should I pull over?!" he asked frantically. When I told him my predictions, he tilted his beautiful head back and laughed out loud.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I shrieked hysterically as he narrowly avoided a head-on collision with a semi. He turned to me, his tawny eyes dancing merrily.

"You look adorable when you're in hysterics." I blushed, but wouldn't look him in the eye for a good ten minutes.

…………………………………………

We had been driving for about thirty minutes when we saw a sign that said 'CARNIVAL' in bold red letters on the side of the road.

"Let's go in! I love carnivals!" I yelled excitedly. Edward promptly whipped his shiny silver Volvo into the entrance. When we got out of the car, the smell of popcorn, sugar, and cotton candy hit my nose. I looked happily at Edward and saw that his nose was wrinkled in disgust.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward worriedly.

He answered simply, "Carnivals smell like human food." I felt so stupid. Of course Edward would hate the smell of Carnivals. He can't eat human food! I thought of a solution to our dilemma. I grabbed a tattered Kleenex from my purse and rubbed it in my hair so it would smell like my strawberry shampoo. I offered him the tissue and he held it to his nose.

"Thank you," he said appreciatively. I smiled and took off toward the carnival gates, him following close behind at human speed.

…………………………………

I returned home clutching a stuffed walrus, five plastic bracelets, seven pairs of plastic fangs, and a half-melted frozen lemonade. _I love carnivals_. Edward surveyed my collection with an amused expression. "Someone got a little excited, didn't they?" he said teasingly. I stuck the fangs in my mouth and growled. I stopped growling when I saw his dejected pout. I gave him a quick kiss and ran upstairs to survey my treasures. I decided to name my walrus Fred. "Hello, Fred," I said cheerfully.

"Looks like Fred is holding something," Edward said mischievously from the doorway. I glanced at Fred's flipper. Tied to it was the single most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

It was white gold, with two intertwining bands. There was a sparkling princess-cut diamond where the two bands met in the middle. It took me a moment to realize that there was an engraving on the inside: My Love For You Is Eternal. I dashed to the doorway and dove into Edward's arms. "It's perfect," I sighed into his chest as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

…………………………………………

I had been leaking tears of joy for a solid hour by the time Charlie returned. Edward hid in my closet when he heard the cruiser pull up in the driveway. I threw myself at Charlie and gave him a tight hug the moment he stepped over the pile of shoes on the welcome mat. He patted my back awkwardly and pulled away.

I took a deep breath and managed to spew out, "Edwardaskedmetomarryhimandisaid yesandhegavemethisringandilovehimsomuch!" Charlie looked at me, confused.

"Can you repeat that?" I calmed myself down and said, "Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes. He gave me this gorgeous ring and… and… Oh Dad, I love him so much!"

Charlie gaped for a moment and began to turn a most unflattering shade of violet. I cringed inwardly and braced myself for the explosion. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE PERMITTED TO MARRY THAT… THAT… BOY?! HE LEFT YOU ONCE, HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WON'T DO IT AGAIN? AND I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T EVEN SEEING HIM?! YOU LIED TO ME, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

I flinched at the use of my full name. This was really bad.

………………………………………….

**_Yay fluff! I couldn't resist writing this chapter, but it will get better and more original soon! _Moonlight_ will have an actual plot! I promise!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking Glass

_**Hello people! Thanks for the reviews! Sacrifice is my pride and joy, this is just sort of a side project, so sorry I won't be able to update every day. Maybe every other 2 or 3 days? Tell me if that's okay. Anyway, on with the story!**_

Chapter 2

(review)

"_Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes. He gave me this gorgeous ring and… and… Oh Dad, I love him so much!" _

_Charlie gaped for a moment and began to turn a most unflattering shade of violet. I cringed inwardly and braced myself for the explosion. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE PERMITTED TO MARRY THAT… THAT… BOY?! HE LEFT YOU ONCE, HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WON'T DO IT AGAIN? AND I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T EVEN SEEING HIM?! YOU LIED TO ME, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" _

_I flinched at the use of my full name. This was really bad._

………………………..

I tried to soothe Charlie in any way I could, but nothing seemed to work. _I have to resort to drastic measures._

"DAD! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE! I KNOW WHAT I'M GETTING MYSELF INTO. DO YOU _HONESTLY_ THINK I WOULD MARRY HIM IF I DIDN'T WANT TO? I LOVE HIM, AND HE LOVES ME. HE LEFT BECAUSE HE THOUGHT HE WAS HURTING ME! HE WAS IN AS MUCH PAIN AS _I _WAS!"

"Oh. Oh my. You say he left because he was afraid he was hurting you? Why didn't you ever tell me that? I still don't know if I can let you marry him, though, because the fact still stands that he left you. Guys like that will leave you again."

"Dad. Edward's really not like that. We talked it through, and he still feels awful. He asked me to marry him right after he gave his word that no matter what, he would never leave again."

"Well, so far, it seems like his word hasn't counted for much."

"Dad, please. I love him more than anything. He thought I was dead when I jumped off that cliff, so he tried to commit _suicide_! Over _me_! That's where I was those few days, finding him and convincing him that I wasn't a dream and that I was actually alive!"

"Oh. Maybe he really does love y- wait! What cliff?! You jumped off a _cliff_?!"

"Erm… yeah… Jake and I did it. For fun. Alice saw me do it and thought I was committing suicide. She didn't wait long enough to see Jake pull me out of the water. She… um… called Edward and told him that I was dead."

"You mean to tell me that you jumped off a cliff, Alice saw and called Edward to tell him you were dead, and he tried to commit _suicide_?!"

"Yes dad. I know it sounds far-fetched, but it's true! He really does love me."

"Alright. I suppose you can marry him since you're legally an adult anyway. I don't like it, but I guess I don't really have a choice. You're still in trouble about the cliff, though, missy." I hugged Charlie and ran upstairs. Edward, of course, heard everything and was as overjoyed as I was that we at least had Charlie's permission, if not his blessing. Edward picked me up and spun me around the room.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered.

"We're not married yet!" I whispered back and smacked him playfully on the arm. _Mrs. Edward Cullen. Bella Cullen. I love it. _

He pretended to be hurt and clutched his arm. I laughed quietly and went to have my human moment. As I stood in the still lukewarm water shooting out of the showerhead, I heard breaking glass and a growl from the other room. _Oh my god. I think Victoria is back._

_**Oooh, suspense! Sorry the fight took so long, but Charlie would be OOC if he didn't even put up a fight. It really gets on my nerves when in some people's stories, Charlie's like 'ok Bella, whatever makes you happy! Go ahead and marry Edward, even though I still hate him! Can I be his best man?' I mean, seriously people. Come on.**_

_**Maggie :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

_**Greetings! Sorry it took me so long to update… I've had a TON of homework. So I will update as often as I can! I swear! Here is chapter three!**_

Chapter 3

(review)

"_We're not married yet!" I whispered back and smacked him playfully on the arm._ Mrs. Edward Cullen. Bella Cullen. I love it._ He pretended to be hurt and clutched his arm. I laughed quietly and went to have my human moment. As I stood in the still lukewarm water shooting out of the showerhead, I heard breaking glass and a growl from the other room. _Oh my god. I think Victoria is back.

…………………………

I hopped out of the shower and grabbed the first article of clothing I saw. It was an old, baggy t-shirt of Charlie's. I couldn't find any pants, so I just grabbed my pajama pants and yanked them on quickly over my wet legs. I threw the door open and dashed into the hallway. I surprisingly didn't trip. I cautiously approached my bedroom door and peeked inside. No, it wasn't Victoria I saw. It was Jacob. In werewolf form. Attacking Edward.

"JACOB!!" I roared as I stepped into the room. Edward glanced at me, his eyes warning me to be careful. Jacob could be _very_ dangerous as a werewolf. Jake slowly turned toward me, teeth bared. I carefully backed away as a low snarl escaped his throat. He lowered his front legs, ready to pounce. Edward dove at Jake, his eyes black with fury. Jake roared as Edward landed on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Jacob let out a whimper before turning back into his human form. I closed my eyes and threw him my wet towel, which I must have carried with me from the bathroom. Once he was decent, I opened my eyes fearfully. Edward stepped outside to allow us some privacy. Jake now looked guilty and hurt instead of angry.

"I… I'm sorry, Bella," he stammered. "When I saw… _him_ in your room, I lost it. I just can't believe you _slept_ with that bloodsucker."

"Jake," I said furiously, "Just because Edward was in my room, it doesn't mean I had _sex_ with him. And besides, it wouldn't be any of your business if I did! How did you even see that Edward was in my room? You were _spying_ on me, Jacob. And I would really appreciate it if you didn't call my _fiancé_ a _bloodsucker_, especially in my presence."

Jacob only looked hurt, now. "You're _marrying_ him?! He really is going to change you now! I was only spying on you so I could be sure that your precious _Edward_-" he spat the word out like poison, "- didn't violate the treaty! I love you, Bella, and I'm only doing what's best."

I was livid now. "Oh, really? Edward doesn't _want_ to violate the treaty! How were you so sure that Edward was going to change me?! And best for _who_, exactly? You and your filthy pack of _dogs_?! I don't love you like _that_, Jacob, and you know I never will! Now _get out_!" Jacob shot me a look filled with pure agony as he leapt out my now-broken window and ran into the forest. He left my towel laying in the yard.

Edward was by my side in a flash. I hugged him fiercely, burying my head in his stony chest and shaking with sobs. He rubbed my back soothingly and rested his cheek on my hair. After a few minutes, Edward carried me to the rocking chair and sat down with me still in his arms. He seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it, and simply rocked back and forth, planting gentle kisses on the top of my head each time the chair leaned back.

**_I was going to stop here, but I decided to be generous and kept writing!_**

………………………..

I awoke in my bed with the covers pulled up to my chin. Edward's cold arm was wrapped around me protectively. I turned my body to face him, and he gave me a small smile.

"Feeling better?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, no more than three or four hours," he chuckled.

"I'm so sorry! That must have been terribly boring for you! I… what do you want to do today? Er… this afternoon?" As Edward was thinking, I suddenly remembered what had happened with Jacob earlier.

"Jake! Oh my god, I just remembered! What happened? Why did he come here?!" _Holy crow… I lost my best friend._ Edward looked angry.

"He climbed up the tree and broke through your window. You said you didn't want me to hurt him, so I tried my best to respect your wishes. I'm glad he didn't get too out of hand, otherwise I might have had to break my promise. He kept asking where you were in his mind. He thought I had changed you." _I wish,_ I thought to myself.

"Could we _please_ not talk about that dog anymore?" Edward asked, looking pained. I instantly felt guilty.

"Of course! I'm sorry, I didn't know it bothered you that much…" Edward scowled.

"Oh, he's bad enough on the outside. But when I listen to his thoughts… they're truly disturbing. He dreams about killing me and my family. And… having… er… doing things with you that certainly don't scream 'friends only.' His ultimate goal is to kill us and have… a child… by you… by the time he's twenty," Edward said, his voice laced with utter loathing and disgust. I was appalled.

"I… erm… thank you for telling me. So I can… stay away from him. In the future." _Ew. That is really disgusting._ Not only was it offensive, it was just plain revolting that my best friend was having thoughts like that about me.

I shuddered and said in a lighter tone, "Well… what's for lunch?" Edward's eyes softened and he flashed his crooked smile. When he heard my pulse quicken, his smile turned into a smirk and his eyes twinkled merrily.

"Ah, nice to see I still have that effect on you." I couldn't let him win, so I decided to try and dazzle _him_ this time. I smiled widely, ad he looked confused.

"Bella, what..."

Oh, he was in for it now. I began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing my way down his muscled chest. His breath caught in his throat as I moved up to the corner of his mouth, rubbing my hands up and down his chest. He moaned. I was, of course, enjoying this more than just for the victory of dazzling him. I placed my lips on his for a moment, then pulled away. I was shocked at the expression of sheer lust on his face. His eyes weren't black, so it wasn't my blood he was hungry for. I blushed, and Edward shook his head for a moment, trying to clear his mind.

"That," he said, then cleared his throat to get rid of the passion in his voice, "was not fair at all." I leapt off the bed and walked over to my dresser. Of course, I stumbled, but I caught myself before falling down. I grabbed a sweater and some jeans and headed toward the bathroom.

Before I was halfway there, Edward said, "Wait!" I whipped around to see what was wrong. "I'm picking out your clothes today," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Okay." I didn't have anything really flashy or revealing, so I wasn't too worried.

"Go into the bathroom and finish your shower. I'll set your clothes right inside the door. I'll knock, so don't worry about me coming in when you don't expect it." I kissed him on the cheek and went into my bathroom. I had just turned on the shower when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"I'm decent!" I hollered. The door opened and I saw Edward's silhouette set a pile of clothing on the sink. He walked out of the bathroom and the door shut with a click. I finished up my shower and grabbed one of the extra towels from under the sink. Once I was dry, I picked up what Edward had chosen for me.

There was a rather low-cut V-neck sweater, a tight pair of jeans, and what was most embarrassing was that he found the long-forgotten set of frilly lace underwear Renee had bought me back in Phoenix. The bottom was a thong. I blushed red as a tomato as I realized that the spare towel was holey and I couldn't just go out there and pick some other underwear. I reluctantly dressed myself in the clothes Edward had chosen, including the undergarments. I blow-dried my hair and put it up into a messy bun. Once I had stalled as much as I could without being obvious, I stepped out into the hallway and opened the door to my room.

Edward's eyes got as round as dinner plates when he saw my chest in the push-up bra and low-cut sweater. I blushed and crossed my arms over myself. He seemed embarrassed because he mumbled something about getting lunch started and offered me his arm to go downstairs. I smiled and twined my arm in his as we walked down to the kitchen. He quickly made a peanut butter sandwich and poured me a glass of milk, which I started chugging eagerly.

He smiled crookedly, making my heart flutter, and said, "I was thinking we could get started on the wedding plans today." I choked on my milk and looked at him, horrified.

"Or not," he chuckled. I gulped down my milk and sighed in relief.

"We should, at least, go tell our family we're engaged." I smiled at the 'our', and agreed. This was going to be interesting.

_**Was it good, was it good?! Majorly fluffy, but I couldn't resist. After all, they did just get engaged! Review, por favor! (that means please in Spanish… I'm supposed to be studying it right now, so there we go!)**_

_**Maggie**_


	4. Chapter 4: Announcements

**_Hola! Since I figured out how to update 'illegally' with the help of Addie W., I decided to go ahead and start writing again! I was really sad because I thought that I could never update again :'( Anyway, chapter four! Hallelujah! _**

****

Chapter 4

(review)

_He smiled crookedly, making my heart flutter, and said, "I was thinking we could get started on the wedding plans today." I choked on my milk and looked at him, horrified. _

_"Or not," he chuckled. I gulped down my milk and sighed in relief. _

_"We should, at least, go tell our family we're engaged." I smiled at the 'our', and agreed. This was going to be interesting. _

………………………..

I swallowed the last bite of sandwich and washed it down with my third glass of milk. Edward leaned in to kiss me, but I suddenly remembered that my breath would be really bad for him because it smelled like human food.

I reluctantly leaned back and squeaked without exhaling, "Human moment, please!" Edward grinned and pulled my chair out from the table. I strode toward the stairs but unfortunately tripped on a stray newspaper. Edward was there in a flash, smirking, with his hands supporting my waist. I huffed at him but ruined the effect by blushing, which only caused his smirk to widen.

I stomped up the stairs without further incident and brushed my teeth quickly. I dried my mouth, put on some chapstick, and stalked back downstairs, once again tripping over that damned newspaper. Edward chuckled and saved me from falling. I blushed. I slid on some flip flops and followed Edward out the door.

He held my hand on the way to the car, probably to keep me from slipping on the perpetually wet driveway. He opened my door and appeared in the driver's seat before I could even sit down. I buckled my seatbelt and prepared for a wild ride. I shut my eyes forcefully and gripped the armrest until my knuckles turned white. I peeked at the speedometer and almost fainted.

_120 miles per hour!_ Edward smiled crookedly at the expression on my face, and my heart skipped a beat. He leaned in and gently kissed the hollow under my ear. I sighed and smiled, then realized that if he was kissing me, he couldn't be watching the road!

I jerked my eyes open and screeched, "Edward! Eyes on the road, please!" He only chuckled and reluctantly swung his head back to facing the front. Before I knew it, we were driving along the tree-lined lane that led to the Cullen mansion. We pulled up into the driveway and I unbuckled my seatbelt. Edward kissed my cheek and was at my door in an instant, holding it open like a chauffeur.

_My perfect gentleman_, I thought. It was certainly a plus that he looked like a mythical god.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, jarring me back to reality. I smiled up at him.

"Oh, nothing." He tried to dazzle me, but I resisted with some success. He eventually gave up. We walked to the door, Edward wearing a pouty face. He immediately shifted his expression when Carlisle opened the door.

"We have some… news. Can you get everyone into the living room?" Carlisle looked puzzled, but disappeared to find everyone. Once the Cullen clan was seated comfortably, Edward cleared his throat. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. She obviously already knew. I was proud that she had kept it a secret.

"Bella and I are…" "Engaged," I finished, smiling broadly. Alice let out a squeal of delight and I was suddenly wrapped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't… breathe…" I choked out. Alice pulled away quickly, still shaking with excitement.

"Let's go… SHOPPING!" she screamed.

"Congratulations, dears," Esme said kindly.

Emmett high-fived Edward and said, "Way to go, dude!" Rosalie looked like she'd just caught a whiff of something rotten and covered in a poisonous fungus. She got off the couch and stalked away. Emmett sighed and went to go see what was wrong.

Carlisle smiled and said, "I'm so happy for both of you. You were meant for each other." Jasper looked pained from all the emotions running wild.

He yelled, "Congrats!" over his shoulder as he ran to his room. Alice looked impatient.

"Well, are we going, or not?"

I said, "Not!" just as Edward said, "Of course!" We looked at each other and Edward's eyes smoldered at me.

"Fine," I said, knowing I'd just been unfairly dazzled. Alice clapped and dragged us both toward the car.

"I'm driving!" Edward said quickly.

"Shotgun!" I yelled soon after. Alice huffed and climbed into the back seat of Edward's Volvo.

**_Sorry it's pretty short… for one, it seemed like a good place to stop, and for two, my dad just came down and had a spazz attack about how it's a school night. So sorry about the length. Anyway, please review! _**

****

**_Maggie _**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Sweat and Bookstores

**_Ok… so sorry it's taken ages to update. I've had like a bajillion tests and outings with friends and homework assignments galore, so I haven't really had time! The only free time I had lately was taken up by sleep! Anyway, I will try to keep my stories updated at least once a week! Here is chapter 5! _**

****

Chapter 5

(review)

_"Bella and I are…" "Engaged," I finished, smiling broadly. Alice let out a squeal of delight and I was suddenly wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. _

_"Can't… breathe…" I choked out. Alice pulled away quickly, still shaking with excitement. _

_"Let's go… SHOPPING!" she screamed. _

**_... more dialogue…. _**

_"I'm driving!" Edward said quickly. _

_"Shotgun!" I yelled soon after. Alice huffed and climbed into the back seat of Edward's Volvo. _

…………………………………

We whipped out of the driveway quickly and headed toward the main road at approximately 125 mph. I shut my eyes tightly and gripped my armrest.

Edward said worriedly, "Are you alright? You look a little… green."

"Please… slow… down… a little…" I said with my lips barely moving. If I had opened my mouth all the way, I would have seen my breakfast a second time. Edward quickly lessened the pressure on the gas pedal, slowing down to around 80.

I opened my eyes cautiously and sighed, "Much better. Thank you." A low grumbling was heard from the backseat.

Alice was saying something along the lines of, "…too slow… will take hours to get there…" Edward frowned and placed his hand on mine.

"You can't really afford to sicken the bride," I said jokingly. Alice harrumphed but stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride to Port Angeles Mall. Edward let Alice and I out at the front of the mall and went to park the car. Edward strode back toward us at human pace and smiled crookedly, sending my heart into frenzied palpitations.

"Ready?" he asked, smirking at my still-loud heartbeat.

Alice practically screamed, "YES!" and grabbed both of our hands, tugging us toward the entrance. Edward went to look at tuxes and Alice and I were left by ourselves. We entered David's Bridal and Alice walked briskly over to a sales clerk.

"Where are your most expensive gowns?" The man stood gaping at Alice for a few moments, blinked stupidly, and pointed a shaking hand toward the back of the store. She smiled at the now-sweaty man and dragged us toward the expensive gowns.

" Alice. I don't need an expensive gown! What's wrong with all these?!" I hissed, gesticulating wildly toward the beautiful dresses we just left in the dust. She looked frustrated.

"Bella, we all love you and want the best of everything for you. And that includes wedding dresses. Now _let's go_!" I sighed in defeat and began browsing the racks. Alice shoved dozens and dozens of rather revealing dresses into my arms. I staggered under the weight, and Alice took a few from me. I was walking toward the dressing rooms when something caught my eye. A stunning cream-colored A-line gown with diamonds gathering the skirt into delicate ruffles seemed to shine like a beacon, even under the hideous fluorescent lighting. I shoved all the dresses I was holding at Alice, and walked slowly over to my wedding dress. It was my size.

" Alice, you can put all those back," I said breathlessly. She glanced at the dress I had found and immediately began putting all the dresses back on their racks. I picked up the dress with shaking hands and carried it to the dressing rooms. I stared at the girl in the mirror. _That can not be me, _I thought to myself. I seemed to float out of the dressing room.

When Alice saw me, she gasped, "Edward will _faint_ when he sees you on your wedding day. It's perfect." I smiled and ran back in to change into my normal clothes. I plugged my ears as the flustered clerk told us the total. Alice poked my arm and I removed my fingers from my ears.

She took the massive bag from the clerk and he managed a weak, "Thank you for doing business with us." We met up with Edward in the food court. He grabbed me and twirled me around, ending it with a kiss. My heart started beating frantically just as my stomach growled.

Edward laughed aloud and said, "I think you should get something to eat now."

As I went to get a slice of pizza, I heard Alice tell Edward, "No peeking!" I shook my head, laughing silently to myself, and ordered a slice of supreme pizza without olives. I sat down across from Alice, next to Edward.

Edward kissed me on the cheek and murmured, "What are you wearing on the wedding _night_?" I blushed a violent shade of pink and Edward chuckled.

"Your pizza's getting cold," he noted. I picked up my slice of pizza and ate while the blush slowly faded from my cheeks. After I was finished, I threw away my trash and asked Alice where we were going next.

"It relates to Edward's comment about your wedding night," she said mischievously. I blushed again. Edward raised his eyebrows. "No, you can't come! And no peeking! Go to the bookstore or something!" Alice said scoldingly. Edward gave me a peck on the lips and started toward the bookstore, looking defeated. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged my unwilling body up the stairs. Victoria's Secret loomed ominously ahead, taunting me. Alice's grip on my wrist grew stronger than ever as she pulled me toward the gold-embellished storefront. A couple hours and countless sleepwear sets later, we were finished. Alice was carrying my dress and three Victoria's Secret bags. I had five.

"Do I really need _all_ of this?" Alice nodded her head fervently.

"You have an eternity to wear it," she pointed out. I smiled at the thought. We strolled toward the bookstore to get Edward. He hugged me while trying to peek furtively into the Victoria's Secret bags I was holding. Alice growled quietly. Edward sighed and reached for my hand. We walked out to the parking lot and began the fearful, fast journey back to Forks.

**_Well, rather short, but I'm very tired and I have a huge trig test tomorrow. Gotta get my sleep! And thanks to all my reviewers, especially Thura Huodae, who was a reviewer from the very beginning and always encourages me! _**

****

**_Maggie _**


	6. Chapter 6: Bloodless Relations

**_Hello! I've been so busy, finals are coming up and I have a bunch of reports to write! Urgh! Well, I won't continue to bore you with my life problems, so onto chapter six! _**

****

Chapter 6

I opened the door to my house with the spare key under the doormat and stepped inside. I smelled something rusty and sour… _blood_. Edward stiffened behind me. He stepped inside briskly and began sniffing the air.

" Victoria," he whispered. Alice sprang into action, grabbing me and all my bags and stuffing me into the backseat of the Volvo. Thoughts roared through my head faster than I could comprehend them. One stood out from the torrent: _Charlie. She's got Charlie_. I opened my mouth and began shrieking and crying.

Alice silenced my scream and hissed, "Be quiet, Bella. Our only hope of saving Charlie depends on her not knowing we're here." I heard splintering wood and breaking glass inside. Alice started the engine quickly and zoomed out of my driveway, heading toward the Cullen mansion. She whipped out her cell phone and pressed the buttons faster than my eyes could see. Her conversation with the vampire on the other line was so fast I couldn't hear it. I hoped it was Carlisle she was talking to. He would know what to do.

I was sick with fear and felt bile rise in my throat when Alice looked back and said, "Edward may be in trouble. Esme and I are gong to stay here with you while Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie go help Edward."

_Oh, Edward. Why couldn't you just have changed me sooner? Then none of this would have happened._ _I don't want to be responsible for the death of anyone, especially Charlie or my new family. _The car screeched to a halt and Alice leapt out, pulling the bags with her. She beckoned for me to follow. We ran to the house and Esme flung open the door, wrapping us both in a hug before pulling us inside. We took a seat in the living room. No one dared speak, so we sat in silence, waiting for the return of our loves.

EPV **_(This is just a one-time thing, I can't leave out what happens with Victoria! _**

**_Plus, there is a lot of violence, which I hate, but I had to put it in, or else the story wouldn't really work and neither would this chapter.) _**

Bella opened the door, and the scent hit me like a battering ram.

_Blood._ Venom pooled in my mouth and my throat burned and ached with longing. I felt myself turning into a monster._ NO!_ I screamed at myself mentally.

I swallowed the venom and stopped breathing, but not before I whispered, " Victoria." Alice told me through her thoughts that she was taking Bella home and would call Carlisle on the way. I nodded, and they were gone. I crept silently into the lifeless house. I saw the kitchen first. It was in perfect order. So was the living room. I stole up the stairway quickly and quietly, being sure to miss the creaky first stair. I swung the door to Charlie's room open slowly. Victoria was crouched over Charlie's seemingly dead or unconscious body, drinking his blood. I dove at her, breaking her arm and knocking her to the ground. Her growl slowly turned into a sneer as blood dripped down her pale chin.

"Well, well, if it isn't Edward! I thought you left your mate, the pathetic human." I growled and felt the intense guilt gnaw at my chest again.

"I came back," I spat, trying to convince myself of my loyalty to Bella at the same time I was trying to convince her. She let out a snicker.

"Just in time, too. I was so close to killing her. Those wolves weren't going to stand in my way any longer. It was only a matter of time before I would get to taste her sweet blood, feel it run down my throat," she hissed longingly. At this, I smashed my fist into her face and grabbed her by the hair. Venom trickled out of her nose. I heard footsteps in the hallway and whipped around.

Victoria broke free and leapt onto my back, clawing at my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly and grabbed her arm forcefully, squeezing until I felt the bone re-break. She howled in pain and I threw her off my back. She hit the window, making the wood crack and the glass break. Carlisle came out from behind me and attacked her along with Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie grabbed her by the hair, just like I did, and snapped Victoria's neck with a sickening crunch.

They proceeded to tear Victoria to shreds and I shoved the pieces into the living room fireplace. Carlisle lit a match and threw it onto the venom-coated logs containing the pieces of what used to be Victoria. Carlisle dashed upstairs and came down holding Charlie's lifeless body.

"He will have to become a vampire. Either that, or die. He has just enough blood left to be turned. If you would have come even thirty seconds later, it would have been too late." I felt a familiar prickling in the corners of my eyes and I began to sob tearlessly.

_Bella will hate me. I killed her father, took away his soul. She will hate me. _Jasper sent waves of calm toward me, and I looked at him gratefully. Rosalie peeled up Charlie's bedroom carpet and stuffed it into the fireplace. Once it finished burning, we left Charlie's house and headed toward home, running as fast as we could. As soon as we reached the doorway, Charlie's screaming began.

**_Yes, it is very, very short, but it seemed like a really good place to stop it. I'll probably post the next chapter this Friday or Saturday unless something goes terribly wrong with my computer and I lose all my documents, which will definitely not happen. Reviews make my day! I love you all! _**

****

**_Maggie _**


	7. Chapter 7: Death and Consolation

**_Yo, home dizzle dogs! Lol… I'll stop now. Anyway, I really appreciate your reviews! I've got 57 reviews and over 2,500 hits! 16 favorites and 31 alerts! Thank you guys so much! Here is chapter 7! _**

****

Chapter 7

(review)

BPV

Oh, Edward. Why couldn't you just have changed me sooner? Then none of this would have happened. I don't want to be responsible for the death of anyone, especially Charlie or my new family._ The car screeched to a halt and Alice leapt out, pulling the bags with her. She beckoned for me to follow. We ran to the house and Esme flung open the door, wrapping us both in a hug before pulling us inside. We took a seat in the living room. No one dared speak, so we sat in silence, waiting for the return of our loves. _

EPV

Bella will hate me. I killed her father, took away his soul. She will hate me._ Jasper sent waves of calm toward me, and I looked at him gratefully. Rosalie peeled up Charlie's bedroom carpet and stuffed it into the fireplace. Once it finished burning, we left Charlie's house and headed toward home, running as fast as we could. As soon as we reached the doorway, Charlie's screaming began._

…………………………………

BPV **_(probably this way for the rest of the story) _**

****

Alice shrieked as she awoke from a vision.

"Bella! They killed Victoria, but they couldn't save Charlie. I… saw him… transforming. Into a vampire. I'm so sorry." I sat on the couch for a few moments, stunned.

_Charlie? A vampire?_ Esme ran over to comfort me. I just realized I was crying silently. _I love Charlie, but I don't want him to have to be enemies with Billy Black! He has nobody but me! He'll be miserable! But I don't want him to die either! _The door flew open and I saw Edward holding Charlie's shaking body. Charlie was screaming in agony. Edward was shaking, too, but with sobs.

I leapt off the couch and ran toward Edward and Charlie. Edward whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," over and over again.

I grabbed his arm and said, "Look at me. Edward, look at me, please!" He turned his tortured eyes down to mine. I had his attention.

"Edward, you did the right thing. Charlie can now have a choice: he can die or become a vampire. If I can get to him through the pain and ask him, we can respect his wishes, no matter which he chooses." I let out a small sob. Edward nodded and set Charlie on the couch. I kneeled down next to him.

"Charlie," I said in a soothing voice. His eyes fluttered, but he kept screaming.

"Dad. It's me, Bella. I want you to blink again if you can hear me." He blinked, so I went on.

"Dad, you have two choices: one, you can finish with this pain in three days and become a vampire. You will feed off animals and be with me and the Cullens forever, but you won't be able to talk to Billy Black. Two, we can have your blood removed that contains the venom and you will die. If you want the first option, blink once. If you want the second option, blink twice. I love you, Dad. Choose for yourself, don't just choose what would make me happy." Charlie blinked twice, and I broke down and sobbed. Carlisle kneeled next to Charlie.

"Chief Swan, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Are you sure you want me to remove the venom? Because you will, without a doubt, die. Blink once for yes, twice for no." Charlie blinked once and Edward had to carry me out of the room because I was hysterical.

"I love you, Dad! I love you!" I shrieked before the door shut. Edward sat down in a dining room chair and held me in his lap while he stroked my head like a baby. I curled up into his chest and wailed for what seemed like an eternity.

Carlisle cracked open the door and said, "It's done. I drove his body to the hospital morgue and Alice set up a dead-end crime scene at your house. I'm sorry, Bella. But at least he got to choose what he wanted." I smiled weakly at Carlisle and clung even closer to Edward's rock-hard chest. I woke up the next morning on Edward's couch, with my rocking chair and clothing moved into his room. As soon as I sat up, Edward opened the door and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should have gotten there sooner. If I could have killed Victoria sooner, this wouldn't have happened. I understand if you can't forgive me."

I hugged him close to me and said, "It's not your fault. I'm not angry at you, and there's nothing to forgive. Charlie wasn't ever happy, really. Not since mom left. He chose what he wanted, and I'm sure, wherever he is, he's happy."

"I love you, Bella, but I will always feel guilty about this. First I left you, then I killed your father. I'm a monster."

"Edward, if you were really a monster, you'd feel no remorse for those things. The only real monster is someone who does those kinds of things and doesn't regret them. And my father chose to die, Edward. It's what he wanted. So don't you ever blame yourself for his death. I would still love you if you massacred an entire city and felt no guilt at all. I will love you no matter what." Edward pulled me close and kissed my head.

"You will have to call Renee, you know," Edward reminded me. "She doesn't even know about the engagement."_ Or Charlie,_ I thought. I sighed and picked up the phone. Edward grabbed my free hand. _I can handle anything as long as Edward's by my side. _

**_Okay! Good? Bad? Boring? Review, please! I may not update for a while unless I can get a chapter up by tomorrow… I hate finals. _**

****

**_Maggie _**


	8. Chapter 8: Temptations

**_Hi, readers! I was busy yesterday so I couldn't write this, but today I have about a half-hour time slot, so here we go! Also, thanks to YoolieYick who asked why Edward thought he killed Charlie, because I wasn't very clear about that. So here is my explanation: Edward thought that if he could have better controlled his thirst, then he would have gotten to Charlie faster and saved him before Victoria took too much blood. He also thinks he should have been able to kill Victoria without help, because Carlisle could have worked to stop Charlie's bleeding instead of helping to kill Victoria. So there we go… sorry about the confusion, as I'm sure others probably had the same question. Here is chapter 8! _**

****

Chapter 8

(review)

_"…my father chose to die, Edward. It's what he wanted. So don't you ever blame yourself for his death. I would still love you if you massacred an entire city and felt no guilt at all. I will love you no matter what." Edward pulled me close and kissed my head. _

_"You will have to call Renee, you know," Edward reminded me. "She doesn't even know about the engagement." _Or Charlie, _I thought. I sighed and picked up the phone. Edward grabbed my free hand._ I can handle anything as long as Edward's by my side.

………………………..

I reluctantly dialed the number with a shaking finger and lifted the phone to my ear. It rang three times and I heard my mom's voice on the other end, yelling for Phil to turn down the T.V.

"Hello, Bella honey. Is everything alright?"

"Actually… no. I… I…" I broke down and whimpered into the receiver. I took a few calming breaths and continued.

"No. It's… it's Charlie. He's… dead. Edward's father, Dr. Cullen, found his… body in the upstairs bedroom. The police are searching, but the crime scene seems to be a dead end."

"Oh my god. Oh, good god. Poor Charlie. I'm so sorry, Bella. Where are you staying? Are you moving to Florida with us? I can be there in about eight hours if you need me."

"Um… Mom? This is also what I was going to talk to you about. A couple days before… Charlie died, Edward asked me to marry him. And… I told him yes. I'm staying in the guest room in Dr. Cullen's house."

"BELLA! Your father just DIED, and you're thinking about getting MARRIED?! Is Edward eighteen, too? You are both TOO YOUNG to even CONSIDER marriage! This will not end well, I can promise you that! Bella, have you two even thought this THROUGH? You've known him for less than TWO YEARS! That boy will leave you again, I know it! Marriage won't stop him! DO NOT marry that boy, Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Mom. I wouldn't marry him if I didn't know what I was doing. I've thought this through, and he's earned my trust again. He was lost without me, same as I was without him. We are deeply in love, and Edward has… strong morals. We're making the right decision for us right now. We're legal adults, and we know what we're getting into. Mom, I love him more than life itself."

"Alright, Bella. We'll have a room ready for when he dumps you again. See you soon!" Renee had just hung up on me. Edward looked unbelievably guilty.

"I'm ruining your life," he said sadly.

"Edward, you ARE my life." I grabbed his face and kissed him firmly on his icy lips. He pulled away after a few moments and smiled sadly.

"I love you so much, you know."

"I know." He kissed me hard and didn't pull away this time. I felt my mouth begin to take on a mind of its own as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped his bronze hair. He pulled away before the kiss could go too far, but began kissing along my collarbone carefully. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my blood rush to wherever his lips touched. I shut my eyes and gasped for breath as I twined my fingers in his hair again. He propped himself on his elbows and grinned up at me. I smiled at the fact that he was also breathing heavily.

"Let's go downstairs," he said moments later. He picked me up bridal style and I kissed his neck lovingly. He shuddered and I kissed the venom-filled vein on his neck again.

He groaned and set me down quickly, pushing me up against the edge of his couch and forcing me to sit. He straddled my legs and kissed me passionately on the mouth, his hands on either side of my head. The room began spinning and I floated hazily between unconsciousness. I was only aware of his granite lips and the way they moved on my mouth. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to me hungrily. His hands found my waist seconds before he had to pull away and collect himself.

_Stupid bloodlust. _I was near fainting at that point, and Edward looked out of it. I took deep, calming breaths and steadied myself on his couch. Edward shook his head at me and said, "W should do that more often." I nodded, still dumbfounded. After we had calmed down, Edward picked me up again and we started downstairs to talk to Alice about wedding locations. For the first time in many hours, I had managed to forget about Charlie.

**_So… how was it? Short, I know. I have some major problems with that. It was a fun chapter to write, though, partially due to the excess of fluff (which I obviously love.) I hope to maybe get another chapter up by this weekend. If not, I'm sorry in advance! _**

****

**_Maggie _**


	9. Chapter 9: Linens and Mortal Peril

**_Hey peeps! I got my computer taken away for failing a stupid Spanish test, so sorry I haven't been able to update! Here's Chapter 9! _**

****

Chapter 9

(review)

_The room began spinning and I floated hazily between unconsciousness. I was only aware of his granite lips and the way they moved on my mouth. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to me hungrily. His hands found my waist seconds before he had to pull away and collect himself. _

Stupid bloodlust_. I was near fainting at that point, and Edward looked out of it. I took deep, calming breaths and steadied myself on his couch. Edward shook his head at me and said, "We should do that more often." I nodded, still dumbfounded. After we had calmed down, Edward picked me up again and we started downstairs to talk to Alice about wedding locations. For the first time in many hours, I had managed to forget about Charlie. _

…………………………..

Edward ran me downstairs and said, " Alice! We're ready to discuss wedding plans!" Alice was by our side in a flash, grinning happily. She was holding about a dozen three-ring binders with labels such as 'CENTERPIECES' and 'GLASSWARE'. I groaned inwardly; with this many binders, planning would take hours. Alice slapped the binders onto the dining room table and gestured for us to sit. I took a minute to examine the scratches on it from the disaster at my eighteenth birthday party. Alice interrupted my surely unattractive stupor by chucking a binder at me from across the table. It said 'LINENS' in large, swirly black letters.

"Get started on picking out your tablecloths and napkins and seat covers and curtains!" She smiled at me eagerly and I reluctantly opened the gigantic folder. There were swatches of fabric in every color, texture, and pattern imaginable on every page, and I was instantly overwhelmed. I looked over at Edward, but he was busily flipping through 'FLOWERS'. I sat for what seemed like hours looking at dusty hunks of tassels and lace without finding anything remotely attractive to me. Finally, on the last page, I saw a rather pretty red wine-colored fabric with swirls on it and showed Alice.

She seemed impressed with my find and said, "I think we have our color scheme now." I showed Edward and he began flipping the pages of his binder even faster, apparently looking for wine-colored flowers. Many hours later, we were down to one binder: 'LOCATION'. Edward and I scooted closer together and examined the many beautiful places all over the world we could have our wedding. We were about halfway through when I saw the perfect place: Scotland. Edward looked at me and grinned. I grabbed his hand and Alice grabbed the binder. When she saw it, she squealed and clapped her hands. Suddenly, her eyes went blank and she swayed in her seat. Edward was by her side in a second, steadying her shoulders. She awoke a few minutes later with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Edward… I saw the wedding."

"…And?" He said confusedly.

Alice said slowly, "Bella was… already a vampire at the wedding." Edward looked worried.

"Something is going to happen to Bella, I know it. Otherwise I wouldn't have changed her. Bella will be close to… dying. We need to protect her." He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. Alice shrugged.

"Edward, this is obviously meant to happen. I think it will all turn out for the best. You both looked really happy at the wedding, so I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Edward still looked panicked, but his grip on my waist loosened slightly. He sighed in defeat and pulled me toward the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed again and replied, "I wanted to change you at the right time. I wanted to change you on our wedding night, because we both wanted you to be changed, not because you were in mortal peril. It seems like everything is working against us."

I looked into his eyes and said, "But no matter what, we'll always have each other, in life or in death." He smiled weakly and kissed my hand. My stomach growled, and I realized something: I hadn't showered in nearly two days, and I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch.

I told Edward, and he ran to the kitchen. He returned holding a turkey sandwich and a tall glass of milk. I ate the sandwich eagerly and drank the milk in two big gulps. Edward smiled and took my dishes back to the kitchen. Edward and I walked upstairs.

"I'm getting in the shower," I told him. He nodded and sat down on his couch. He began fiddling with his stereo and Clair De Lune came on. I smiled, grabbed some clothes, and shut the bathroom door. I opened the bathroom cabinet to find it fully stocked with my shampoo, toothpaste, and… erm… feminine products.

I blushed at the thought that Edward had seen my tampons, and for that matter, probably knew what they were. He _had_ been to medical school, after all. I grabbed the shampoo and stepped into the spacious, tiled shower. The water wasn't lukewarm like at Charlie's house.

_Charlie._ My tears mixed with the water running down my face as I scrubbed my scalp. I rinsed off and turned off the faucet. I stepped out of the shower and found a huge, fluffy towel waiting on the toilet seat. I wrapped myself in it and stepped outside to get my clothes. Edward openly stared at my legs as I walked into the closet and I blushed beet red. I grabbed the first thing I could find and dashed into the bathroom. I dressed and scrubbed my teeth thoroughly, making sure to rid my mouth of all fragments of turkey. I stepped outside and Edward was by my side in an instant.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Bella. You're just… so… breathtaking." He said dreamily.

"I could say the same for you." He smiled and wrapped me in a hug. I buried my head in his chest and breathed in, sending my thoughts of Charlie to the wind.

**_So, kinda short, but I have an hour time limit to write this, so I did the best I could! Review, please! They mean so much to me! _**

****

**_Maggie _**


	10. Chapter 10: Embarrassment and Werewolves

**_Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews- 109! WOOT! I didn't expect this story to be so popular! I'll try to make this chapter longer! _**

Chapter 10

(review)

_Alice said slowly, "Bella was… already a vampire at the wedding." Edward looked worried. _

_"Something is going to happen to Bella, I know it. Otherwise I wouldn't have changed her. Bella will be close to… dying. We need to protect her." He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. _

_-later- _

_"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Bella. You're just… so… breathtaking." He said dreamily. _

_"I could say the same for you." He smiled and wrapped me in a hug. I buried my head in his chest and breathed in, sending my thoughts of Charlie to the wind. _

……………………………………………………..

Edward kissed the top of my head and said, "Bella, do you want to go back to school tomorrow? People are going to start thinking I kidnapped you."

"I wouldn't mind if you did," I said mischievously. Edward looked confused but shrugged off my remark.

"Let's go downstairs," he said. He swung me into his arms despite my protests, and I finally slumped against his chest in defeat. He chuckled and smiled crookedly, and of course, my heart went crazy. He smirked and continued downstairs, drastically more cheerful. He plopped down on the couch with me still in his arms and switched on his expensive-looking plasma screen T.V. He scrolled through what seemed to be thousands of channels until he settled on The Notebook. It was just starting, and I asked Edward if he'd ever seen it.

He said, "No, but human girls are always thinking about it, so I thought you might like it." I smiled, it happened to be one of my favorites. I buried my head in Edward's chest and sobbed during the sad parts. He cried (tearlessly, of course) during all the right parts, and it made me love him even more. He held me close at the end as I wailed and sniffled.

"I'm so glad we'll never grow old," I whispered, blubbering. He curled his body around my significantly smaller one, silently agreeing. By now, it was nighttime, and Edward carried me carefully up to his couch.

As he kissed me goodnight he whispered, "Promise me that this is what you want. To be a vampire with me."

I rubbed my tired eyes and replied, "I promise with all my heart. There's no way I would rather spend my soon-to-be eternal life." He smiled and hummed my lullaby softly until I fell asleep. I awoke to sunlight streaming through the windows, and groaned.

Edward ran to my side and nearly shouted, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I nodded and said, "I'm fine. It's just… you can't go to school today. Can I just go tomorrow? We could go to the meadow!" Edward shook his head no.

" Alice said it would cloud over again later. You haven't been to school in days!"

"I'm a legal adult, and I'll take school countless times once I become a vampire. Does now really matter?"

He sighed in defeat and said, "I'm going out back to catch a few squirrels and deer to tide me over. I haven't hunted in a while." I nodded and started toward the bathroom.

"And Bella?" I whipped around.

"Please don't get hurt in there while I'm gone," he chuckled. I tried to look angry, but Edward only laughed more. I huffed and slammed the bathroom door behind me.

"I love you!" he yelled before I heard the window open and a whoosh as he jumped to the ground. I shook my head and stepped into the shower. I was dismayed to see a pinkish stain wash down the drain.

_Great. Of all the days._ I finished my shower and used a tampon and a pad, just to muffle the smell for Edward. I slipped on some jeans and a tank top in his… our… closet and blow-dried my wet hair straight. I grabbed my tennis shoes and brushed my teeth quickly when I heard Edward return. I stepped out of the bathroom again and Edward smiled.

"You look great!" So did he, he'd obviously changed while I was brushing my teeth. He was wearing jeans and a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I couldn't help but stare at the small piece of chiseled chest visible above the button. Edward grinned and gave me a hard but swift kiss, making my heart race. He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs and out the door toward his Volvo. Rosalie turned her back to us in the garage, and I cringed.

"She's jealous that you're human," he reminded me. I smiled slightly and climbed into the passenger seat. Edward sat down, buckled his seatbelt, and started the car.

"Drive at a reasonable speed, please," I pleaded as he pulled out of the driveway. He rolled his eyes and drove at a steady eighty miles per hour all the way to the edge of the forest. I hopped out of the car and Edward kneeled down so I could climb onto his back. I grabbed his neck and shut my eyes, and we were off. Minutes later, Edward stopped.

"Are we there?" I asked before opening my eyes.

"No. Are you... erm... menstruating?."

I blushed and nodded. "Why?"

"My back is feeling a little... wet. And I smell your blood." I hopped down, and sure enough, Edward had a large red stain on his back.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry! Here, I'll go rinse it off! There's a stream nearby, I can hear it. I have some stuff back in my purse in the car, can you go grab them while I wash your shirt!" He nodded and handed me his shirt. His eyes were onyx. He sprinted off toward the car and I walked toward the stream. I dipped his shirt in the water and scrubbed it until the blood was gone. I pulled off my jeans and dipped them in the water, too. I was embarrassed that I was in my underwear, but I couldn't put my jeans back on until I had gotten a pad and washed my underwear. Edward's voice shouted throught the trees.

"Bella, I can't get too close, but I'm throwing your... products to you!" Sure enough, a pad and a tampon came sailing throught the air and landed at my feet.

"Thanks!" I shouted. I replaced my pad and tampon and washed my underwear. Edward was pretty far away in the trees, so I knew he couldn't see me. I pulled my underwear and jeans back on even thought they were still wet and walked toward Edward. I handed him his wet shirt and he smiled.

"Much better," he siad and swung me onto his back. Soon, he stopped again.

"Now are we there?" I asked jokingly.

"No. I smell... werewolf."

**_Cliffie! Haha. I'm evil. Haha. Just kidding. Anyway, your reviews encourage me to update faster! I will find time despite my hectic finals schedule to update because I don't want to be mean! _**

**_Maggie _**


	11. Chapter 11: Violence and Lust

**_I had many misunderstandings with this chapter, so I'm making some alterations. Tell me which one you like better!_**

Chapter 11

(review)

_"Much better," he said and swung me onto his back. Soon, he stopped again. _

_"Now are we there?" I asked jokingly. _

_"No. I smell... werewolf." _

………………………..

Edward tensed as Jacob emerged from the woods. "Going for a little stroll, were we? Bella, can I talk to you without _him_," He shot Edward a hateful glance, "here to distract you?"

Edward growled quietly and I whispered in his ear, "It'll be alright, I know Jacob well, you don't need to be worried. We'll only be a second." He sighed and kneeled so I could hop off his back.

"I won't listen in to give you guys privacy, but you scream if anything happens, Bella. I'll be right here," Edward whispered, loud enough for Jacob to hear. Jacob quivered but didn't transform.

"Let's go over here," Jacob said through clenched teeth. I followed him slowly so I wouldn't trip over anything. Jacob sat on a fallen log and motioned for me to sit next to him. As I took a seat, Jacob cleared his throat.

"Bella, I'm going to say something and I don't want you to interrupt me." I nodded and Jacob continued.

"Bella, Edward isn't good for you. He wants you for your blood, and nothing else." I tried to interrupt, but Jacob continued loudly. "He left you broken and I had to pick up the pieces. I love you, Bella. More than he ever can or ever will. He's a leech, a bloodsucker, and I could be so much better for you. I… I can't live without you, Bella. Please… marry me instead." Jacob got down on one knee with a little black box.

"Be my wife?" he asked. I was flabbergasted, to say the least.

I shook my head and stuttered, "Jacob… I... I can't. You're my friend, and nothing more. Edward and I are meant for each other, and… I love him deeply, and I know he feels the same. I want to be friends with you, but I also want to marry Edward. Please, please don't make me choose between you!" I began crying silently and looked up to see Jacob shaking violently with pure rage in his eyes. This was the scariest I'd ever seen him look.

"Jake?" I whispered. He transformed, and I was rooted to my seat on the log. He pounced and tore into my neck, and I tried my best to scream. The salty, rusted odor filled my head and I felt myself losing consciousness. My vision swam through a red haze of pain. Somewhere on the surface, I heard Edward's anguished roar.

_Edward. Goodbye._ I felt the pain drag me under, and I lost all rational thought. _Blood… pain… Edward… Jacob… Charlie… dead… vampire…_ I suddenly felt a wave of fire crash over me, and I screamed in agony. My body was being burned alive and stabbed with white-hot knives. My skull was cracking open and my skin was being shredded. I could hear my ribs breaking and rearranging themselves.

I was being swept into a whirlwind of broken glass, slicing me apart at the seams. I only remembered feeling like this when James bit my hand a year ago... Edward must have bitten me. The pain only worsened with each beat of my doomed heart. Fire was coursing through my arteries. I felt my skull crack and reposition, and I wailed in agony. Cool arms wrapped around me and lifted me from the hard earth.

_Edward_. The coolness of his skin dulled the pain, if only slightly. I felt wind whip my burning scalp and realized we were running, running faster than ever before. I heard a door open and close and I was set on something cool and soft, but I missed the iciness of Edward's skin. I reached my arms up to him and he enveloped my shaking, soft body in his granite one. My heartbeat slowed slightly, and I cried out. Edward held me tighter, but it didn't help me anymore. The only thing I knew was pain- pure, back-breaking, endless pain.

I screamed and shook as my heart began beating slower but pumping the venom with more force. Every inch of my body was covered in needles, stabbing me deeply and repeatedly. I wasn't sure how long I had been laying there- it could have been weeks. Memories crashed into my brain full-force. My head ached with the loss of them. As memories of Edward came, I held on to them like a life raft, but to no avail. Then, the worst pain of all came. My heart beat once with such force I thought it would burst out of my chest. Then, I felt nothing. My heart had stopped.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Everything came into focus, and it was clearer than I've ever seen. I could see a bug climbing up a tree trunk outside the window about one hundred yards away! I turned to the direction of a sobbing noise, and I saw a bronze-haired boy crying, but no tears were coming out. I stood up to go comfort him, and he lifted his head up.

I smiled politely and said, "Hello, I'm... I'm...I don't remember. Where am I? And who are you? And why are you crying?" The boy began sobbing even harder.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked confusedly. He shook his head.

"I'm Edward, you're Bella, and we're engaged. And you and I are vampires." He dissolved into sobs again.

**_Okay, similar, but with one major difference. Bella doesn't remember! I really wasn't proud of either chapter after reading them again, so I decided to rewrite the second half completely. I'm deleting the other two attempts. Sorry they weren't my best!_**

**_Maggie_**


	12. Chapter 12: Shock

**_So sorry about the confusion! Here's the next chapter!_**

Chapter 12

(Review)

_I smiled politely and said, "Hello, I'm... I'm...I don't remember. Where am I? And who are you? And why are you crying?" The boy began sobbing even harder. _

_"Did I say something wrong?" I asked confusedly. He shook his head. _

_"I'm Edward, you're Bella, and we're engaged. And you and I are vampires." He dissolved into sobs again. _

……………………………

I was getting confused. This guy was really gorgeous, but I didn't even know an 'Edward'! On second thought, I didn't remember anything! I'm apparently named Bella, and I'm engaged to this vampire boy named Edward.

_Why don't I remember anything? And why is Edward so sad?_ Wait, VAMPIRE?! I ran toward the first mirror I saw and looked at myself. I was probably around 5'5". I had grey-black eyes, shoulder-length auburn hair, and a pale, heart-shaped face with high cheekbones. I was actually really pretty.

I turned around to face Edward again and said, "I'm a vampire? Do I shrivel up in the sun? And sleep in coffins? And fear garlic?"

Edward smiled faintly and whispered, seemingly to himself, "That's almost exactly what she said the first time."

"What 'first time'? And… do I suck people's blood?"

Edward replied, "You don't remember…" He shook his head sadly. "And the answer to all your questions about vampires is no. My family and I drink animal blood. We sparkle in the sun, we don't burn, and we don't sleep at all. I can't believe you don't remember…"

"Please tell me about… what happened. I don't remember anything." Edward nodded and gestured for me to sit on his black leather couch, and I seated myself. He started with a sigh.

"You came here, to Forks, Washington two years ago. You used to live in Arizona with your mother, Renee, but she moved to Florida with your stepfather, Phil. You decided to come here and live with your biological father named Charlie. Your parents divorced when you were a baby. You came to school, Forks High, and sat next to me in Biology class. You were human, and your blood was very tempting. I almost killed you there."

"I thought you fed off animals!" I said indignantly.

"I do, but that doesn't mean my natural instincts and thirst for human blood isn't there." I nodded in understanding and he continued.

"I left for a week, to Alaska, to clear my head and decide whether to go back. You intrigued me because I couldn't hear your thoughts. I can hear what people are thinking, even vampires. Except you. You were an enigma, and I wanted to know more about you. So I returned home. We talked a few times, and I offered to take you to Seattle so you wouldn't have to drive your rusty old truck up there. You agreed, but when the time came, I decided to show you a meadow instead. You saw me in the sun for the first time, and we had our first kiss. You… misbehaved, and I almost lost control. However, I was beginning to fall in love with you, and that prevented me from hurting you.

"I would watch you sleep at night, and I finally got the courage and control over my bloodlust to ask if I could come in, and you agreed. We couldn't do anything because you were human and I was a vampire, but I stayed in a rocking chair and watched you sleep. I fell completely in love with you when you said my name for the first time in your sleep. It was an amazing feeling, to love and be loved.

"One day, I took you to play baseball with my family, and other vampires showed up, and they fed off humans. I tried to protect you, but you caught the interest of James, a tracker. My sister and brother, Alice and Jasper, took you to Phoenix, Arizona to escape James, but James tricked you into believing that he had your mother and was going to kill her. You managed to throw off Alice and Jasper and met him at an old ballet studio. He nearly killed you, but my father, Carlisle, and I managed to save you. We returned to Forks, and later, I took you to prom despite your protests. You looked beautiful, as always.

"Our summer was amazing, and I was more than in love with you. But I was no good for you, and… I left. I was broken, and so were you. I thought you died when you went cliff-diving for fun, and I tried to end my existence… as you would call it, commit suicide. You saved my life, and I will always love you, no matter how long it takes to make you remember."

He reached out and touched my hand. Memories crashed into my head in an endless torrent as soon as his skin met mine. I remembered everything my darling Edward said in vivid detail, but it was from his point of view. Flashing before my eyes was the first day of school.

The aching in my throat and the venom rushing into my mouth when I smelt myself as a human from Edward's point of view was overwhelming. I was amazed at his control when he kissed me for the first time; it was like brushing lips with a huge piece of chocolate after being starved for years. I almost screamed with want when I felt my own blood go down my throat in Edward's memory of James attacking me. I would need to hunt soon; I was ready to attack anything living within a fifty-foot radius after the feeling of Edward's memory of my blood. I was so glad to have my… erm, Edward's… memory back. I felt a violent shaking, and I opened my eyes. Edward's concerned face loomed over mine.

"You were out for ten minutes, I was really getting worried, because as I told you vampires can't sleep, so I thought you were dead, or… well, we can't die because we're already dead, but…" I interrupted him by kissing him firmly on the lips. He looked shocked when I pulled away.

"You… technically just met me, judging by your memories… why did you just kiss me?" I smiled.

"I remember. You touched me, and I remembered," I whispered.

His eyes got huge and he asked, "You remember? But… how?"

"I don't know. You touched my hand and your memories of me came into my head. They weren't mine, but I now feel as if I've experienced them. I don't know how it happened." He grabbed me into a fierce hug and I rested my head in the crook of his neck and smiled.

It was a long journey, but I was finally home.

**_Okay! Whew! Explanatory chapter! Not much fluff at all, but some stuff had to be cleared up. Plus, the memory thing had to do with Bella's power. -hint, hint!- Anyway, I was thinking that since I had such a fiasco with the last chapter, I should maybe get a beta reader. If you would either review or PM me, I'll look at your stories and pick a beta! P.S. - the beta would be helping me with grammar AND plot issues, not just grammar. _**

**_Maggie _**


	13. Chapter 13: The Power of Surprise

**_Hey guys, it's SUMMER! I can update more often now! Here is chapter 13, which I would like to dedicate to everyone who has ever reviewed any of my stories because you guys are seriously the best. You make my day every time I get a review! Well. On to chapter 13! _**

Chapter 13

(review)

_"I don't know. You touched my hand and your memories of me came into my head. They weren't mine, but I now feel as if I've experienced them. I don't know how it happened." He grabbed me into a fierce hug and I rested my head in the crook of his neck and smiled. _

_It was a long journey, but I was finally home._

………………………………..

_I'm still confused about getting Edward's memories. I should tell him._ Edward leaned down to kiss me, but the moment our lips met, Edward fainted. Literally, his eyes shut and he fell backward.

_Did I do that, or is something wrong with him?_ It took me a moment to register what happened, but when I did, I was by Edward's side in a flash. I patted his cheeks and lifted his head into my lap when he didn't wake. I began crying tearlessly and stroked his hair when I noticed his breathing was faint and shallow.

_I just remembered, and my love is dying. This can't be happening._ Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open, and I let out a sigh of relief.

He said confusedly, "Bella? Were you just thinking about getting your… my memories back?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"You… sent me your memories of getting my memories. I think you may have a power. So far, we know you can give and receive memories, but only when you want to know or tell something. I guess since you loved to ask questions as a… human, it carried over." I looked at him questioningly.

"Are you sure? I… I'm not anything special, I don't know why I'd have a power. Are you sure it's not some branch of your power you didn't know about or something?" Edward nodded.

"Bella, I've… existed… for over a century. I know that my power is thought hearing, and nothing more." I was shocked that I actually had a power, even if it seemed slightly useless except for regaining my memories.

"I guess… we'll just have to wait and see if you can do anything else," Edward said, shrugging.

"Can we go see your… er, our family?" Edward smiled and took my hand. As soon as he opened the door, a small, black-haired bundle of energy threw herself at me.

"BELLA, I'm so, so glad that you're a vampire! And part of our family! We'll need to have the wedding dress altered, though!"

"Um… I don't know what it looks like anymore… can I go see it again?" Alice looked at me confusedly.

"You don't remember what your own wedding dress looks like?"

"Well, something… strange happened. I woke up and couldn't remember anything, even my name. Edward told me what he knew about my life, but when he touched my hand, I remembered everything, but from his point of view. I was still confused and couldn't describe what happened, so the moment he kissed me he received my memories of what happened when he touched my hand." Alice scrunched up her brow.

"Your power reminds me a little of Aro's… but yours is more powerful, it seems you can also give memories. We can't let the Volturi find out about this… Aro might force you to join the Volturi." I gasped, it _was_ like Aro's power. Edward pulled me closer, as if protecting me from an invisible Aro who was lurking around the corner. I kissed his shoulder, it was all I could reach. After all, Edward was nearly a foot taller than me. He smiled faintly and took my hand as we went to talk to the rest of the Cullens downstairs. Esme was first to stand when we reached the living room.

She wrapped me in a huge, motherly hug and whispered, "I'm so glad to have you be part of our family. You were already like a daughter to me, and now it's official." I would have cried if I could at her words, they meant so much to me. Emmett asked Esme to move and she laughed, stepping aside. Emmett wrapped me into a massive bear hug that would have killed me as a human.

He ruffled my hair and said jovially, "Hey, little sis!" I smiled at Jasper as he approached, and he shook my hand.

"It's great to have you in our family. I'm sorry we couldn't talk much before, it was just… hard. Now, I'll be able to get to know you a little better." I grinned hugely at Jasper and he smiled back.

Carlisle hugged me and said, "It's great to have another daughter." I felt a lump in my throat and I wanted to cry tears of joy at my new family's words. I was about to sit down when Rosalie emerged from the kitchen. I was shocked when she actually hugged me. It was awkward, like she didn't hug often, but it meant a lot just the same.

She said, "I guess you're one of us now. Sorry about the whole… cliff diving suicide incident. I'm glad that Edward's finally found somebody." I hugged her fiercely, that was the nicest thing she had ever said to me. She pulled away gently and smiled slightly before returning to the kitchen. The Cullens were looking at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," said Carlisle. I beamed and hugged everyone again before sitting down on the couch with Edward. Carlisle reminded me that I would need to hunt soon, and Alice begged to take me shopping for some new clothes. I agreed to go shopping the next day after I hunted, and Alice skipped off merrily to her room. I decided to tell Carlisle about my power later, the gorgeous vampire next to me who was kissing my neck was a slightly more pressing issue.

**_How was it? Semi-short, but it explained her power! Sorta. Plus, I have a strange fondness for the last sentence. Review! And I would still like to see some more beta applicants! Thanks to those of you who volunteered, I'm still deciding! _**

**_Maggie _**

**_I'm thinking of changing my penName... here are some choices I've narrowed it down to:_**

_**Golden Plated**_

_**Return to Me My Love**_

_**This Dark Night**_

_**A Séance Down Below**_

_**Forever Now**_

_**The Famous Living Dead**_

_**Into Space**_

_**Sweeping Insensitivity**_

_**Somewhere Cold**_

****

**_These are lyrics from my favorite songs... if you can guess them, you get a prize- how about Edward Cullen?_**


	14. Chapter 14: Two Kinds of Lust

**_Hello again! I'm deciding between The Famous Living Dead, A Séance Down Below, Sweeping Insensitivity, and Golden Plated as my new penname. Help me out! Plus, thanks to everyone who volunteered to beta! I'm picking two (hopefully, if they agree to work together). Here is chapter 14! P.S- this will be a fluff chapter. Just a warning. _**

Chapter 14

(review)

_"Welcome to the family, Bella," said Carlisle. I beamed and hugged everyone again before sitting down on the couch with Edward. Carlisle reminded me that I would need to hunt soon, and Alice begged to take me shopping for some new clothes. I agreed to go shopping the next day after I hunted, and Alice skipped off merrily to her room. I decided to tell Carlisle about my power later, the gorgeous vampire next to me who was kissing my neck was a slightly more pressing issue._

……………………………

As Edward worked his way down my neck with his lips, I nearly passed out. With my new senses, his touch was almost overwhelming. The feel of every cell of his lips caressing my neck was… amazing. My breathing became shallow and ragged, and Edward pulled back and flashed his perfectly crooked smile. My breath caught in my throat and Edward smirked.

"I'm glad that I still have an effect on you, even when you're a vampire." I tried my best to scowl at him, but one look into his eyes made the sour expression disappear. Edward chuckled at his complete control over me, and I decided to retaliate. Judging by his memories, it had worked well last time. I pushed him back onto the couch seductively (or… at least I hoped it was seductive) and planted my mouth firmly on his. I parted my lips and let my tongue find his.

He moaned into my mouth when I slipped my hands up his shirt to remove it. I was now straddling him, and lust was taking over my brain. I was no longer in control of what I was doing; my hands had a mind of their own as I reached for the zipper on Edward's jeans. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I no longer even cared about dazzling him, I just wanted to go farther than we ever had or ever could while I was human. I heard a door open and I sat up quickly, embarrassed and confused.

Alice's high-pitched voice squeaked, "Sorry!" I heard the door shut and I turned back to Edward.

Smiling mischievously, I said, "Where were we?"

His eyes were pained as he said, "Bella… I want to wait… until we're married. I want this more than anything, but I want to respect you. I want this to be meaningful, not a random event. I love you so much, and you have no idea what you do to me, but I really want to wait." I sighed and straightened my shirt. I had gotten really carried away, and I supposed Edward was right. I nodded and smiled faintly. Edward smirked as he put his shirt back on.

"Am I really that tempting?"

I didn't want to inflate his already large ego, but I said, "Yes," anyway. He laughed and wrapped me into a hug.

"Bella, can we make the wedding ASAP? Because I really don't think I'll be able to tame the man inside for much longer." I would have blushed if I could as I nodded and agreed. I was so excited to have our wedding in Scotland! **_(A.N.- Scotland is where the title ties in- just letting you know!)_**

I said, "Edward, would you mind planning where we stay and when? I want it to be a surprise. Since Renee and… Charlie won't be there, we can have a small, private wedding. And we won't have to find a caterer anymore."

Edward replied, "Of course, Bella, but are you sure you want me to plan the rest of our wedding? I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, then," he said. _Well, that's settled. _I tried not to laugh at how fervently Edward jumped up and started googling Scotland hotels on the family computer (state-of-the-art, of course).

"I'm going to see if my wedding dress still fits. And don't peek!" Edward nodded absentmindedly and continued his search on the computer. I shook my head, laughing to myself, and walked upstairs to see Alice. When she opened the door, she immediately started apologizing for interrupting Edward and I.

" Alice, it's really fine. We're waiting until the wedding night, anyway." She smiled, obviously relieved, and whipped out a wedding gown from her closet.

"How did you know I was coming to see it?" I asked.

"I saw it in a vision," she replied simply as she pulled the plastic cover off my gown. I gasped when I saw it, it was the most beautiful, perfect thing I'd ever laid eyes on (except for Edward). **_(Pictures on my profile!!!)_** Alice smiled at my reaction and pulled out shoes and some bridesmaid dresses. They were perfect, a beautiful burgundy with a satin ribbon sash.

"I picked these up the other day when you thought of a color scheme," she explained.

"I let Esme pick out her mother-of-the-bride dress herself. She got the same color but in a different style." I nodded, still enthralled by my dress.

"Try it on!" Alice said expectantly. I walked to her and Jasper's bathroom and shut the door. The dress fit well still, but was a little snug in the bust and hips.

"We'll get that altered," Alice said nonchalantly when I voiced my concerns about the tightness. I changed back into my normal clothes and decided to go take a shower.

"Thanks, Alice!" I said before returning to Edward's and my room. I slipped into the shower and let the water rush over me. I stepped out, got dressed, and opened the door into Edward's room. It was a bit stuffy, so I decided to open the window. The moment it creaked open, an overwhelming scent hit my nostrils. It was sweet and alluring, like a strange, delicious type of candy. My throat burned and venom washed into my mouth, intensifying the sensation of hunger. I wanted whatever was creating this smell… badly.

**_Cliffie! Haha! Sadly short, with much fluff and fillers, but the end is important! Review, people, review! And thanks for all the encouragement! _**

**_Maggie_**

**_P.S.- the winner is... You'll Never Be Alone! 5 out of 9 correct! -hands a struggling Edward to You'll Never Be Alone-_**


	15. Chapter 15: Hate

**_Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, I've been out with friends and such. Plus, in my own stupidity, I forgot to send the story to AuburnAlice to beta. So, all in all, the delay is completely my fault. I hope you enjoy chapter 15!_**

Chapter 15

(review)

_I slipped into the shower and let the water rush over me. I stepped out, got dressed, and opened the door into Edward's room. It was a bit stuffy, so I decided to open the window. The moment it creaked open, an overwhelming scent hit my nostrils. It was sweet and alluring, like a strange, delicious type of candy. My throat burned and venom washed into my mouth, intensifying the sensation of hunger. I wanted whatever was creating this smell… badly. _

………………………………………………

I gripped the windowsill as I felt two large fangs erupt from my gums and drip venom. I tried to swallow, but more venom washed in instead. My eyes tingled and my stomach churned. I wanted to satiate this thirsty aching in my throat at all costs. I peered out the window, and there was a young, unsuspecting couple taking a stroll along a forest path about a hundred yards away. _No! _It was bloodlust I was feeling! I had to save these people.

I screamed as loud as I could, "This is private property! I'll call the police!" The couple looked my direction and began running toward a car parked on the edge of the forest. I sighed I relief as they hopped in the car and drove off. As I stepped back, I realized I was holding the entire windowsill in my hands. I plopped down on the couch and began to cry tearlessly. Today, I lost and regained my memory, destroyed my fiancé's window, and almost killed two people! Could it get any worse?! _Yes_, I thought as I saw a heavily bandaged Jacob stroll up the driveway. What happened to _him_?

"Jacob's here!" I yelled miserably.

Edward cracked open the door, stuck a dripping wet head through, and said, "What's wrong? I heard you yelling earlier! I was in Alice's shower because you were using mine and I heard you cry!" _Great. Another thing to add to the list. I freaked Edward out and stole his shower._ I sighed and began to explain what happened when the doorbell rang.

"It's Jacob- you might want to get dressed," I said, motioning to the dripping robe he was wearing. He smiled sheepishly and went into his closet, coming out (**_haha- Edward came out of the closet… lol)_** a few seconds later wearing a pair of jeans and a dark brown sweater. Gorgeous as always. I took his hand and we walked downstairs to greet Jacob. I smiled at him as we stepped into the living room, but Jacob only snarled.

"I see you're one of them now. So much for the treaty." That brought up an important question that I had forgotten to ask: _How and why was I a vampire?_ Edward grabbed my waist protectively, and I had to fight against the cloud of blackness threatening to overwhelm me. I swayed in place and realized something: I was going to receive another memory.

"You're the one that broke the treaty- you KILLED Bella! I had to bite her so I wouldn't lose her FOREVER because of YOU, you filthy mutt!" Edward shouted angrily. I felt the blackness lift somewhat, and I began to think rationally. _Jacob attacked me? I wonder why._ Jacob only looked angrier.

"If Bella would have just agreed to marry me, none of this would have happened!"

The blackness lifted fully and Edward and I shrieked simultaneously, "MARRY you?!"

"Bella… you… don't remember?" Jacob asked confusedly, his anger temporarily gone.

"It's a long story… we don't really have time to tell it. What I'm wondering is… how did you get so injured?" The moment I asked, it clicked: Edward attacked Jacob after he tried to kill me. I was amazed that Edward didn't kill Jacob… he must have saved him for my sake. Jacob looked livid.

"That… _thing_," he spat out the word, "you call a boyfriend tried to KILL me!" It was then my turn to get angry.

"JACOB BLACK! DON'T you come in here, after nearly KILLING me, your ex-best friend, and INSULT Edward! I DON'T love you like that, ESPECIALLY anymore, and NOW I'm sure I never will! GET OUT of my life, and NEVER come back!" I stood shaking with fury as Jacob kneeled down on his haunches. Fur came shooting out of his back as his shredded clothes went flying. He rose back up on four legs, fully transformed.

_If he wants to play dirty, so can I._ I crouched and bared my teeth, ready to pounce. Jacob dove toward me, but Edward jumped in front, not only blocking Jacob, but sending him to the ground howling. He was, after all, already injured.

"Edward, play fair. Let me take him," I shouted quickly. Edward growled, but I growled back louder. He shot me a frustrated look and stepped away. I leapt onto a snarling Jacob and pinned him to the ground. Jacob snapped at my face and I felt part of my cheek tear away. I howled in pain but continued to hold Jacob's struggling body. Jacob was ruthless, snapping and scratching at any of my exposed skin.

_I need to do something, and quickly._ I raised my fist and crashed it down on Jake's furry skull, knocking him out. I picked him up despite his sharp claws, carried him to the front door, and tossed him outside. He stirred after a few moments and shot me a frightened look. He was still in werewolf form, so he was badly injured. Somehow, I didn't feel all that guilty. He scampered off into the night, limping slightly, and I collapsed. Edward caught me and looked at me with awe.

"You… that was… amazing, Bella." I smiled and fell limp in his arms, waiting for my scrapes to heal.

As we sat down on the couch, I asked, "Where is everybody?"

"They all went hunting, we're going to join them early tomorrow morning," He answered quickly. I immediately tensed again. _Hunting?_

Edward chuckled and said, "Don't worry, my dear. I'll be right there beside you." And suddenly, everything felt a whole lot better.

**_How was it? Good? Bad? Review! Also, as you can see, I'm now 'A.Seance.Down.Below'!_**

**_Maggie _**


	16. Chapter 16: Foreshadowing

_**Hey people! It's been WEEKS since I last updated. I know, I suck. I was on vacation. Also, I now have to use WordPad because Word is malfunctioning. Sorry about any spelling errors! Also, Sorry about how mean I've been to Jacob. I just reread New Moon and I don't hate him anymore. I still don't want him and Bella to be together, but I don't hate him now. Anyway, on with the story!**_

Chapter 16

(review)

"They all went hunting, we're going to join them early tomorrow morning," He answered quickly. I immediately tensed again. Hunting?

Edward chuckled and said, "Don't worry, my dear. I'll be right there beside you." And suddenly, everything felt a whole lot better.

……………………………………….

I smiled and curled into his chest, inhaling his magnificent scent.

"How's the wedding going, my love?" I asked. Edward smiled mischievously.

"It's a surprise." I grimaced. Even though I had given him control of the wedding, I still hated surprises.

"Don't you trust me?" Edward teased after noticing my sour expression.

"Of course I trust you. I just HATE surprises. I like knowing what's going on," I explained.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," Edward sarcastically. I huffed and tried to turn away, but the fact that I was on his lap stymied my efforts.

Edward laughed quietly and carried me to the computer despite my yells of, "Put me DOWN!" He plopped me into the desk chair and opened up a page full of pictures.

"You won, I'll show you," He said in a defeated voice. He clicked on a picture and a wedding cake popped up. Not just any wedding cake. A farm-themed cake. With sunflowers. I opened my mouth in horrified shock and stared at the picture. Edward, catching sight of my expression, nearly doubled over with laughter.

"Just... kidding!" He choked out before collapsing onto the floor, shaking with laughter. My mouth opened again, but in outrage.

"Edward Cullen! Did you just trick me?!" Edward looked at me with mock solemnity.

"Sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again." At this, I couldn't help but laugh too. Finally, after a ten-minute laugh attack, we managed to calm down enough to stand up again. Edward dusted off his jeans and smiled.

"That was fun. But you still aren't seeing the _real_ wedding decorations." I sighed and shrugged. _I guess I'm going to lose this argument._ Edward smiled, my favorite crooked one, and grabbed my hand to pull me upstairs.

"I have a new CD I want you to listen to," he explained. I shrugged again and bound up the stairs with him. _I love vampire speed._ As Edward opened his door, he caught sight of the broken windowsill.

"Bella...what happened to my window?" he asked. I looked down, ashamed.

"There was a couple walking outside. I... got thirsty. I had to grab the window to keep from jumping down and... attacking them. I'm so sorry. I'll understad if you're angry with me." Edward turned my head up to face him.

"Bella, I couldn't be angry with you for something like _that. _I'm amazed you had that much control. After all, you just finished your transformation earlier today. I shouldn't have left you alone. _I'm_ the one that should be sorry! I just didn't expect there to be people so close to our house! This is _my_ fault." Now it was my turn to reassure Edward.

"Edward, don't blame yourself. Like you said, you had no idea there would be people outside. I'll pay for a new window. I mean, my college fund still probably has enough in it." Edward chuckled.

"Bella, how many times must I tell you that money isn't an issue for us? I could encrust every window in this house in diamonds without a problem. Please don't feel bad."

"But... it's my fault! And I want to pay for it so you don't have to!"

"Bella. It's not your fault. Trust me." Edward gazed deeply into my eyes, and I felt my resolve begin to slip.

"Window... pay... my fault." He let out his breath in a whoosh, right into my face. I crumbled. He let out a booming laugh at the dazed expression on my face.

"I didn't expect you to still be dazzled by me as a vampire. I must say, I like it." I smiled weakly at him, still stupefied, and looked at the clock. Four A.M.- almost time for hunting. My stomach churned at the thought. Edward followed my gaze and laughed when he realized what I was thinking.

"Bella, you'll be fine! I'll be right there with you. I won't let you get hurt or attack a human."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course!"

"Say it!" I ordered.

"Bella, you are ridiculous. I promise."

"Thank you," I said smugly. Edward shook his head, smiling.

"I love you, you know." I nodded.

"I know," I said, snuggling onto his lap.

"What about the CD?" I asked. Edward reached over and grabbed a nondescript jewel case from the huge rack. He popped it into the stereo and hit play. As soon as the music started, words popped into my head and I began singing along. _How do I know this? _The last thing I saw was Edward's confused face before everything went black.

_**Yeah, unbelievably short. Since I don't have Word anymore, I don't know how many pages I'm writing. And this is just a filler chapter, anyway. I'll update ASAP!**_

_**Maggie**_


	17. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys. I haven't been updating, and I suppose I owe you all an explanation. I've been really depressed lately, because I'm going off my antidepressants and getting a new kind. I know it sounds like I'm making up some weak excuse, but honestly, if I try to write now, it's gonna suck. I mean MAJORLY suck. Sorry if you thought this was an update, it's just an A/N. I promised myself I would never do an A/N, but this is kinda serious. So I truly apologize, and I'll write again as soon as I can.

Sorry again,

Maggie 3


End file.
